


A guide to drawing M-rated fanart

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fanart, M/M, gaming interface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: How to convert your G-rated FFXV fanart to M-rating in 2 seconds





	A guide to drawing M-rated fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random gaming interface joke here XD  
> (If you didn't know, the symbol on the second panel refers to treasure items in game)

  



End file.
